


A Day at the Races

by lottiem



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Backstage, F/M, M/M, Manchester concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottiem/pseuds/lottiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nicholas! I do not need ear plugs, don't be ridiculous," Eileen tutted, smoothing down a crease in her skirt and barely glancing in his direction.</p><p>"Mum, I don't think you understand how loud this is going to get; this isn't like Example's concert! It's teenage girls we're talking about here," Nick groaned.</p><p>"I can handle myself just fine, thank you. Anne does perfectly well without. And I'd like to hear dear Harry's voice in full as your father and I fell asleep before we got to see him at the Brits."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Races

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sali_Mali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sali_Mali/gifts).



> Umm...this was not meant to be a fic ...not sure what happened to be honest. I was just innocently wondering if Nick would go to One Direction's concert in Manchester on March 16th and then thought of Eleanor and then this happened. 
> 
> This is for the wonderful Sali_Mali because I couldn't NOT dedicate it to her after she wrote me the best fic series EVER. I'm still going to make that other ficlet for you I swear! 
> 
> I am probably going to write a continuation of this set during the concert when the boys actually get on stage but we'll see. 
> 
> I own nothing and this is fanFICTION. Enjoy:)
> 
> Again, feel free to criticize this as much as you want; I won't be upset and will actually appreciate it greatly.

"Hey, Eleanor right?"

Eleanor looked up, startled, from where she had been fiddling with her phone. She flinched again when she recognized who was addressing her. 

"Uhhhh," she stuttered out ineloquently, a bit more starstruck than she would have liked. And a bit confused as well. She hadn't really thought she would ever get to meet Nick Grimshaw, but it wasn't totally outside the realm of possibility. Just that...after that awkward encounter at the Top Shop show with THE Pixie Geldof she didn't think that that crew of Harry's friends knew of her. Or, and she had tried to act oblivious for Louis' sake, that they weren't very keen on Louis (and therefore her by association).

"Charmed," He laughed kindly, sticking his hand out and smiling down at her. She grabbed his hand, mindful that her palms were clammy and oh isn't that embarrassing, and released it quickly, gesturing to the spot on the sofa next to her awkwardly. She fidgeted in her spot, played with her hair and tried to think of something clever to say, coming up blank.

"You...erm...coming to the concert tonight?" She asked tentatively. He smiled sympathetically and she felt herself flush slightly, but he was evidently going to overlook Eleanor's sudden inability to properly socialize.

"Oh yes, another memorable One Direction concert for my memoirs. Just me and you for now though, eh? The family isn't arriving for a couple hours and I guess the lads have wanked off into a meeting or sumthin. Too much work. I thought we would have a little popstar rave beforehand, throw some food, demand a chocolate fountain and massage et cetera. Although that tour bus is awful small innit? Glad we didn't have to cram into one of those bunks last night," Nick said with a mock shudder.

She could barely keep up with him, and in her confusion blurted out the least interesting response possible: "But, they did stay on the tour bus last night. because of those issues with the hotel security?" _Get a grip_ , Eleanor thought to herself, hearing her squeaky voice echoing in her head. 

Nick waved his hand dismissively; "Not me," he chuckled, "Harry and I stayed at my parents. Those bunks sound all cool and rock star in theory, but when you're actually offered them you're not going to choose them over a proper bed now are you?"

Eleanor felt a bit flummoxed by these mentions of Nick's family, not really sure what they had to do with anything. She hoped his question was rhetorical because before she could even think to nod her head, let alone put together an answer, he had already moved on.

"Wish Gemma could have come up too, I supposed you'll have to do until Anne and the rest come," He teased and she laughed nervously in reply then started again after she replayed what he had said.

"Oh is Anne coming too?"

"Yeah, yeah, her and Robin are probably being smothered in tea and biscuits by my mum but I just _had_ to escape so I thought I'd just come up early with Haz head."

And um... _what?_

"Where are your seats then? We're in that boxy thing by the stage, F I think?"

"Oh, uh my friend Ella is coming but she's going to be a bit late so..." she trailed off. 

"Can't have you sitting all alone!" Nick interrupted bracingly, "You'll sit with us; you can meet my niece Liv too."

"I'm not sure if the tickets can--" 

Suddenly a hairbo bounced off Nick's forehead and Eleanor heard a familiar giggle from behind her.

"There we go, that's the popstar attitude I was waiting for. No respect for their elders whatsoever," Nick cackled as he bounded to the door of the VIP lounge. Eleanor turned around quickly but only caught a glimpse of Harry shielding himself from Nick's tickling before they disappeared into the hall in a flurry of movement and loud shrieks. 

"STOP! Nick stop, I'm seri--" she heard before Harry broke down into laughter again and their voices drifted further away. 

Well then. 

Louis' head appeared in the doorway, furrowed brows smoothing out at the sight of her and giving her a soft smile. "There you are, let's go grab a cuppa babe."

"Yeah okay," she replied, feeling a bit shaken and fumbled with gathering her purse, back to Louis.

She felt warm arms encircle her waist and Louis' cheek press into her hair. "Grimmy bothering you?"

"Course not."

Louis took her by the hand and lead them out into the corridor. Right before they turned the corner to the arena canteen, Eleanor glanced over her shoulder down the hallway. She could see some attendants rushing about with clothes trolleys and files, but a bit further she could just make out two distinctive figures huddled against the wall. Huh. 

 

***

 

_Please come as soon as you finish! Xxx_

New Message: Ella Winters:  _I said I would! What's wrong? fangirls harassing you? x._

_No, we're in the box. Here with Harry's parents, Nick Grimshaw, and Nick Grimshaw's family !!! :0_

New Message: Ella Winters:  _Reinforcement coming soon :0 x._

 

***

 

 _  
_"Nicholas! I do _not_  need ear plugs, don't be ridiculous," Eileen tutted, smoothing down a crease in her skirt and barely glancing in his direction.

"Mum, I don't think you understand how loud this is going to get; this isn't like Example's concert! It's teenage girls we're talking about here," Nick groaned.

"I can handle myself just fine, thank you. Anne does perfectly well without. And I'd like to hear dear Harry's voice in full as your father and I fell asleep before we got to see him at the Brits."

"What?!" Nick squawked, "So you didn't even stay up to see your own son present his award? Some parents you are."

Mrs. Grimshaw just shook her head; " _Honestly_ Nick, stop fussing."

Eleanor noticed Anne was muffling her laughter into her palm on the other side of Nick, and chuckled to herself tentatively from her own seat next to him. The whole family and friends box seemed to be _Nick and Harry's_ family and friends and then...Eleanor. She had gone through all the awkward introductions but she was very much the odd one out and again wished desperately that Ella would hurry up. Liv seemed friendly enough but all she did was lean back occasionally to poke at Nick in between texting her friends and mocking Camryn's singing rather loudly. Her only lifeline left was Robin, but him and an older man who must be Nick's father were chatting in the front row of the box about football with Liv's parents.  Everyone seemed so  _comfortable_ with one another and Eleanor felt beyond out of place. 

"I might just take you up on them," Anne giggled, examining the ear plugs before popping them in her coat pocket. 

"See? A rational and kind gesture on my part and you just reject them! Anne knows what's up mum, you should follow her lead."

Mrs. Grimshaw just rolled her eyes and went up to go to the loo, walking away mid-sentence so Nick was left craning his neck and shouting a bit after her. 

Eleanor almost wished she was seated with Lottie and her gaggle of friends down below, but security had put their foot down and she did prefer not getting mobbed, generally. When she tuned back into the conversation (that she wasn't all that included in) it was to see Anne grasping Nick's hand and looking extremely fond as they chatted.

"It really is _such_ a shame that Aimee couldn't make it down with you," Anne sighed.

"Oh I'm sure you're sick of that fluorescent haired monster; I certainly am. I'm more grumpy with Gemma to be honest. Meant to pass on a mixtape and I'm dying to hear that story she tweeted you about, the one about her friend's car?" 

"Yeah that one's hilarious; she told me about it when we got tea the other day," Liv interjected, leaning back in her seat to look at them upside down. 

Nick leaned over and attempted to flick her on the nose, but Liv batted him away and blew a gum bubble his way in retaliation. 

"Teenagers these days," Nick muttered, hand covering his mouth as he mock whispered to Anne. 

"Yeah, you would know all about that wouldn't you?" Liv cackled, moving forward in her seat quickly and narrowly avoiding Nick's punch.

"Jail bait---!" Nick's brother catcalled and Nick gave him the finger as the whole group dissolved into laughter at his strangled "He's 19 for God's sake!". 

As the banter-heavy conversation moved on and the inside jokes continued to fly over her head Anne and Nick started discussing the vacation Harry and Nick were planning. 5SOS took to the stage and all Eleanor could think was _I'm going to kill Louis._

 

***

 

_YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN ME A FUCKING HEADS UP THAT NICK AND HARRY ARE DATING_

New Message: Dani <3<3: _You didn't know? lol, has Louis really never mentioned it? Have you not seen them all over the Daily Fail?_

_No! I thought it was just a few rumours, but I am currently sitting next to HARRY'S MUM and Nick fucking Grimshaw talking about THEIR HOLIDAY PLANS TOGETHER and am trying not to freak out!_

_I am so stupid :(_

New Message: Dani <3<3: _Aw poor El :( Wish I could be there with you haha. Have to run now, text me later to tell me how it goes xxx._

 

***

 

@1DUpdatesNOW: Eleanor and Lottie are at the concert in Manchester right now! Our insiders spotted them, they're probably sitting together:)

@1DUKUpdates: Some fans have seen Anne in one of the VIP boxes (via @1DFAQ and @Sali_Mali)

@1DAmerica-x: Okay guys this is a #RUMOUR right now but...APPARENTLY El, Anne and Nick Grimshaw are all sitting together!!!!!

@Sali_Mali: OMFG IM SITTING NEAR THE VIP SECTION IN THE ROWS ABOVE THE STAGE AND I SWEAR IM NOT LYING BUT I THNK I JUST SAW ELEANOR SITTING WITH NICK GRIMSHAW [ _Retweeted by One Direction Updates_ ]

@Lottiem: I will give someone my firstborn if they get a picture of Nick and Eleanor cheering on the boys together...and PLEASE tell me Nick has another poster

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to all twitter accounts I used, and note that @lottiem is not me. The real @lottiem hasn't tweeted in three years and has a Justin Bieber circa 2009 wallpaper so I feel she won't be too bothered. If anything about the twitter accounts offends you, just drop a comment:)


End file.
